Perfect
by AslansHow24
Summary: a one shot about a boy who is in the same Honors program as Gabriella. set during HSM 3


**Perfect**

**Summary: One shot about a boy in the honors program at the same college as Gabriella. Set during HSM 3**

Gabriella Montez arrived for orientation early and sat outside the orientation hall, writing in her journal. She glanced down at her ring finger and smiled. Her promise ring glinted. Troy had given it to her before she left.

"Hello, are you here for the honors week?" Gabriella looked up to see a boy smiling at her. He had blonde hair and silver/grey eyes.

"Yes" She said. "I'm Gabriella Montez" She held out her hand and the boy shook it.

"Travis James" He said. He sat down on the bench next to her.

"How did your friends take to your leaving early?" Gabriella asked. Travis shrugged.

"They were okay with it" He said. "We promised to text each other all the time" Gabriella smiled. As if on cue, her cell phone beeped. She looked at the message and laughed.

**Sharpay is ruining Everything. I can't sing with her. She isn't you.**

Gabriella messaged back.

**Pretend it's me. We'll see each other soon. I promise.**

"Who's are you texting?" Travis asked curiously.

"His name is Troy" Gabriella explained. "He's having a hard time with the diva who has replaced me in the School musical" Travis nodded.

"So, he's your friend?" He asked.

"boyfriend, actually" Gabriella replied. The doors to the orientation hall opened and she stood up. "It was nice to meet you" Travis watched her walk away and sighed. She was perfect.

After orientation, Travis searched for Gabriella and found her sitting outside in the garden.

"Do you like plants too?" He asked. She jumped, startled.

"Well, yes" She said. "The garden reminds me of when Troy and I first agreed to sing together" A smile crossed her face. "His friends weren't happy about it"

"Why not?" Travis asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Troy was the captain of the Basketball team" She said. "They thought that if he spent his time singing, they'd lose the championship. They were wrong" She turned to Travis.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Travis shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"Nah" He said. Gabriella smiled. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hi Chad" She said. "I know, and I'm sorry. Really?" She sighed. "Thanks for telling me. I thought she would have learned by now," she turned to Travis.

"I'll talk to you later, okay" Travis watched as she walked away, still talking on the cell phone. Her hair was soft and beautiful in the sunlight. She was perfect.

A few days later, Gabriella was in the library studying when Travis slid into the seat next to her.

"Oh, hi Travis" She said smiling brightly. "What brings you to the library today?" Travis smiled.

"I was looking for you, actually. There's going to be a party tonight at my house. Do you want come?" Gabriella shrugged.

"Sure" She said.

When Gabriella got to the house, she immediately wanted to turn around and leave. These were honor students? She shook her head at the blonde who was obviously drunk, dancing on the table in a mini skirt and top that looked like a bra. People were drinking and the music was really loud. Travis spotted her and made his way over to her, holding a glass.

"Hey, you made it" He handed her the glass, but she shook her head.

"I don't drink" She said.

"Oh" Travis said quietly. He set the glass down. "What do you want to do?" Gabriella frowned.

"I think I want to go back to the college" She said. "This isn't my type of party"

"I'll walk you" Travis said. Gabriella shrugged and they started walking. When they got back to the campus, Travis turned to face Gabriella.

"Do you think...you could give me a chance?" He asked. Gabriella stared at him, not comprehending.

"I'm seeing someone" She reminded him.

"I know, but long distance relationships don't always work" Travis said. Gabriella sighed.

"It will, I know it and Troy knows it" She turned and walked away.

Two days later, Travis was walking across campus when he saw Gabriella. He was about to make his way towards her, when he saw that she was with a guy. They were talking quietly. The guy looked like he was dressed for a formal. Travis watched as the guy slid a corsage onto Gabriella's wrist and his stomach clenched. Gabriella and Troy began dancing and Travis could see thier lips moving, but he didn't know what they were saying. After the dance, Troy said something and the two kissed. Travis watched as Gabriella smiled and got into Troy's truck and they drove away. He knew, then and there, that she would never be his. She was too perfect.


End file.
